


The 2012 Snow Incident

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn't wait for the snow to fall in Beacon Hills. But using magic is not always the best solution. This time it's even kind of the worse one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 2012 Snow Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt #3: Snow
> 
> Many thanks to MyLoveLoup for the support and the beta-ing !

Now that he’s no longer sick, Stiles could go out and enjoy the snow. Oh. Wait. It has NEVER snowed in Beacon Hills. Though  it never stopped him from hoping. Every year.

Stiles presses his face against the window of his room, mumbling for at least 30 minutes about how unlucky he is and how unfair it is and so on. Which doesn’t solve the problem. Obviously.

Thinking about it, though, he comes up with an idea. A crazy idea. But what’s the point in living among supernatural creatures if you don’t use your knowledge to make good actions? Because he’s sure he’s not the only boy in Beacon Hills dreaming of a white Christmas. THAT qualifies his idea as a good action. Right?

So maybe he could try the spell the pack almost used during the Thanksgiving Incident but didn’t because they finally found a better solution. Mixed with the one he read in that wicca book he found in a yard sale. It might work.

Three hours later, the spell hasn’t work and Stiles goes to bed disappointed. But morning comes with a surprise. Although there’s still not an inch of snow in the street outside the house, it’s not the same inside the Stilinski house. When Stiles wakes up the floor of his room is covered with a layer of pure white snow, coming slightly above his bed and his feet are frozen. _This explains for sure why he dreamed that he participated in the Olympics figure skating_.

Good thing the sheriff works today. It gives him time to find a solution. Even if Stiles has absolutely no idea where to start.

By the time he goes out of his room, Stiles is freezing head to toe and when he reaches the corridor it’s only to find that it’s in the same state. He makes it to the stairs that just look like an iced slide and just slides down to land in the hallway of the ground floor.

There is no snow in the entry. But why? And how?

Stiles notices a box near the entrance door with an note on it.

I took out the ski equipment. Put it on. Don’t get cold again. AND CLEAN THIS MESS BEFORE I’M BACK. Love. Dad.

Oops.

Near the box the sheriff put the shovel they usually use to turn the soil in the garden, he must have used it to clear the hallway.

Clearly Stiles no longer has the time to find a solution on his own. It’s time to call for backup. Which means calling Lydia and hoping that her magic skills are better than the last time she totally unintentionally used her super powers.

\- Are you kidding me?

\- Lydia I -

\- No seriously Stiles, you cast a spell without telling me and you call after asking me to repair the damage?

\- I’m sorry?

\- It’s not enough

\- I'll be eternally grateful

\- Hmm

\- And I owe you forever?

\- Go on ...

\- Anything you want Lydia, I promise, just help me...

\- Fine. I keep this promise in mind until I find something. Don’t you ever forget our deal ...

\- Lydia I promise, I promise okay, now can you tell me what to do?

\- Not on the phone, I can’t, I’m coming and do not try anything stupid until then

While waiting for Lydia and just to be sure he won’t do anything that would make things worse, Stiles begins to shovel the snow in the kitchen with the secret purpose of reaching it to finally have breakfast. Skipping meals is unhealthy and breakfast more than any other, as it is the most important meal of the day. _Everyone says so_.

The first two attempts Lydia makes don’t change anything. The third works but not exactly as they had hoped. First the snow stays where it is all around the house. Then, it starts to snow inside each room. It's snowing IN the house and if they don’t react quickly there won’t be any space without snow between the walls and they will be forced to leave and condemn the entrance door.

\- What if it never stops?

\- Stiles Shut up and let me think

\- What if when there is not enough space in the house but it’s still snowing so the snow just spreads and invades the city?

\- ...

\- What if the snow invades the planet and that’s how the world ends?

\- Stiles ...

-Oh my god I started the apocalypse. I did. Oh my god Lydia this is all my fault, my father is going to kill me …

\- Stiles if this is really the end of the world your father will not have to kill you, he’ll just leave you buried in the snow - and that won’t be such a loss, _she whispers while continuing to read a paragraph in the book that Allison lent him (after "borrowed" in the family library)_. Shut up, I think I found something.

Between two anti spells, Lydia calls for reinforcements and Scott and Allison arrive followed by – oh. Lydia called Derek. Really? The guy looks so not happy. As usual.

 

\- is that my scarf you’re wearing?

\- Why would I wear your scarf, Stiles?

_This kid has a horrifying good sense of observation._

\- So where does yours come from? Just out of curiosity?

\- Macy's

\- Right. The thing is I'm pretty sure I forgot mine after a pack meeting so he could really be my scarf you’re wearing

\- It’s not

_Why does he insist?_

\- So you bought the exact same scarf? It is a coincidence or do you want us to match our outfits? Do you want the pack to wear a uniform, Derek? Because I can totally draw some sketches if -

\- Stiles ...

_Do not show you’re upset. Do not react. Eventually he will get bored._

\- We would be like XMen, Derek, it would be really cool

_Or maybe not._

\- No

\- Yes, I assure you

\- Absolutely not

\- Admit it Derek you dream to see the pack in uniforms

\- How did we ever get to this part of the conversation?

\- You stole my scarf

\- I did NOT steal your scarf

\- The sourwolf doth protest too much, methinks

\- Shut up Stiles

_Shut up or I'll make you and you won’t like it_. Derek clenches his fists to stop the claws from showing. He feels ridiculous now, wearing the scarf was such a stupid move but he couldn’t help it, he was not ready to give it up yet.

They remove the snow in silence and it takes Lydia 3 new trials before the snow disappears suddenly, leaving the group shoveling into the void. But the snow is still falling from the ceilings so clearly they’re not safe yet.

\- What about saying the words of the first spell backward?

\- Scott, it can’t be that simple, _Allison says, being the realistic one as always_.

\- Well, _Lydia says_ , they did it once on Supernatural, remember?

\- Oooooh yes, and it worked!

\- Ladies, any idea is worth a try, right?

\- Stiles, if we wanted your opinion...

\- Okay, okay I'll shut up, and leave you two decide

\- Thank you

And as simple as it may seem, reciting the spell backward works and the snow finally stops falling.

\- So, I can never thank you enough, but what about some hot chocolate before my father comes back?

While saying that, Stiles realizes he’s gonna have to find how to explain to his father why they woke up with a house full of snow.

Oops.

 


End file.
